This renewal application proposes to apply the training experience built in Peru over the past 20 years with Fogarty support to develop a much-needed cadre of clinical researchers. It takes advantage of ongoing clinical studies by our mentors, which provide many clinical studies in all infectious disease (ID) areas targeted by the GID program as a rich training framework: studies in endemic and emerging infections, neglected tropical diseases, HIV co-infections, and infections associated with non-communicable disease conditions. In addition to continuous hands-on participation in these studies, our trainees will follow a step-wise system involving a Diploma course, a Master's degree, advanced epidemiology courses overseas, and PhD studies, to be capacitated in the most relevant areas affecting clinical research in developing countries, including among others study design, research ethics, sample management, drug handling, data collection, data management, data analysis, biosafety, and practical aspects of field- and hospital-based clinical studies. This objective will be reached by enrolling 50 medium-term mentored post graduate and pre- graduate students in a Diploma course (10 per year), 25 mentored Master's degree students (five per year), and up to seven PhD students including four enrolled in the UPCH PhD program. The best performing trainees will take advantage of our long-standing collaboration with JHSPH to be trained in epidemiology and biostatistics (one per year from Years 2 to 5), and three will be selected for a PhD degree in International Health in years 3, 4 and 5. The program will also hold four in-country training workshops (one per year in years 1, 2, 4, and 5). Strengthening the country's capacities in these areas should contribute to developing and ensuring solid clinical research production in the following decades.